


Altar

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the altar after Kevin and Danielle's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar

No one else seemed bother the night before when Joe leaned over to Frankie and started whispering in his ear. Nick was bothered, however, and watched with suspicious eyes before Joe pulled up, high-fived their little brother, and then made his way over to Nick where he placed a palm at his back and Nick let his suspicion slide.

Watching as the church emptied, Joe held Nick by his wrist, keeping him in the building, smiling appreciatively at Frankie who also remained behind. When Frankie moved around and tugged Nick into the spot Danielle had been standing at just a minute ago and Joe stepped into Kevin's position, Nick's feelings returned. One brow raised as the other dipped down when Frankie took place of the preacher. He'd meant it when he said Frankie would probably embarrass them less than they, themselves, would, and he was one of the coolest people Nick had ever encountered, so with all of that trust and love between he and Joe and Frankie, their little brother was the only one who knew about them.

Still, Nick choked a little when in a very professional tone, Frankie placed their hands over each other's and asked if they had the rings ready. Joe nodded while Nick gaped between them. "Joe, I don't think-"

"It's okay Nick. If they understood, mom and dad would want us to. God too," Joe stated calmly, reassuringly as if he'd thought on the subject for hours and hours, and he had, in fact. Joe squeezed Nick's hands that were in his own and he smiled brightly. Nick couldn't help but smile back before he turned and gave a short, still hesitant nod to Frank.

They got through everything until the ring exchange. Joe began pulling his own purity ring off of his ring finger, smiling softly at Nick before nodding his head in encouragement. Stilling Joe's movement with his hand, Nick said quietly, "Joe, they'll notice you're wearing mine..."

"Let them." It was a simple answer and Joe gently pried Nick's hand off of his before he continued removing his ring. After a second, Nick repeated, taking the opportunity to give Joe his ring first before he felt his brother's slide down his finger part way. They'd have to be re-fitted, Nick's too wide on Joes' and Joe's too small to fit completely on Nicks' but they both smiled anyway as their 'ceremony' finished, and before kissing, they looked around them, then sealed it all together with the press of lips to lips.

"Mazel Tov!" Frankie cheered, breaking their kiss apart instantly. They both watched bemused and somewhat horrified as Frankie lifted a vase from nearby and crashed it to the floor. When he looked up and they were both giving him confused and amused looks he shrugged. "What? Matt said Nick looked Jewish, and we didn't get to break anything for Kev and Dani's wedding!" he said as if it all made perfect sense. God could totally forgive that, right?

Laughing, Nick grabbed one of Frankie's elbows while Joe grabbed the other and they lifted him off the floor, swinging him off the floor before gently landing him at the bottom of the three steps leading up to the altar, yelling out their own, "Mazel Tov!" as they did so, earning a satisfied grin from Frankie when he looked back at them before all three burst out laughing, making their way out to the reception. Nick turned to look back at them when Frank and Joe fell a step behind him, and he heard as Joe told Frankie proudly, "See? Told you, you could memorize all that, easy!" before he gave Frank another high five. Nick shook his head in adoration and waited for them to fall in line with him again before continuing out.


End file.
